Chapter 31
Chapter 31 is the thirty-first chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Page Kurosaki Mafuyu and Saeki Takaomi on two panels of the page. Short Summary Long Summary Mafuyu thinks on how she believed everything that Takaomi said, but after having a discussion with Yui and Hayasaka (in Chapter 30), she wonders how Takaomi knew all that he did. She seeks him out in his office, and asks him how he managed to make the bet. Takaomi simply grins and pats her on the head and tells her that he is distantly related to the school director, and that another family member wanted to get Midori Ga Oka Academy back into better shape. He mentions that the bet was made just for fun. Mafuyu decides that what he tells her is plausible, but believes he is lying. She covers Takaomi's mouth in desperation, but he says that she was smarter than he thought, and dismisses her, saying that he didn't need her anymore. In shock, Mafuyu yells that the whole reason she joined the Public Morals Club in the first place was because he asked her. She tells him that she just wanted to be a normal highschool girl. Takaomi calmly tells her to quit the club, and slams the door on her. She realizes that she was tricked into saying she wished to be normal, and get Takaomi to open the door and speak to her. Nearby, Hayasaka overhears their conversation. The next morning, Mafuyu walks to school without sleep. She thinks about how she waited until morning for Takaomi to return to his apartment, though he never came. She then sees Hayasaka, who upon hearing her voice, dashes away. Mafuyu notices Takaomi surrounded by a group of girls, and approaches him about what had happened the day before, but he just says good morning and walks off. Confused, she runs up to him. Takaomi passes Mafuyu a club resignation form, saying that she said that she wanted to quit. Mafuyu begins to say his name, but Takaomi corrects her, by saying that she should be saying 'Mr Saeki' rather than 'Takaomi' as he is her teacher. He is then approached by another student and walks off with them. Mafuyu watches him from afar, wondering why he had become so distant. She tries to convince herself that she never liked Takaomi in the first place, but begins to tear up. In class, a teacher mentions how she looks terrible. A student pipes up, noting how Hayasaka had not attended class that day. Mafuyu looks drowsy, and ponders why Hayasaka was not there despite being at school earlier in the morning. Mafuyu then starts falling asleep, and the teacher tells her to go to the nurse's office. On the way to the nurse, she sees Hayasaka, who once again runs away. She chases after him, and asks him why he is avoiding her. Hayasaka does a tumble, and continues running. Mafuyu notices that his personality had gone back to when she first met him. He then does a handstand and slides down a staircase. Mafuyu pauses, then collapses on top of the stairs. When she wakes up, Mafuyu meets two girls in the nurse's office. Upon seeing their kindness, she decides that she would try to hang out with actual girls, and asks them to hang out with her. Characters * Saeki Takaomi * Kurosaki Mafuyu * Hayasaka Category:Chapters